


Yes, I Do

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: A long story is behind Zig and Emma and finally they marry.





	Yes, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Emma Colbert
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 17 minutes

The story of Zig Ortega and Emma Colbert had a rough start. When Zig and Emma first met, she was in a relationship with Chris for almost eight months. It might not be long, but they spent so much time together that it felt like it was more than just those eight months. The closeness between Chris and Emma made everyone think that nothing can ever separate them.

When Zig moved to Hartfeld he hadn’t known that she was taken but she also didn’t act like this around him – at least not entirely.

Zig was captivated by her beauty the moment she entered the coffee shop and he had his first shift at the campus. Her hazel brown eyes that met his when she looked up after Kaitlyn said something and then her breath-taking smile when Chris made a joke. It made Zig’s heart stop for a single moment. 

Her angelic warm beige skin that is emphasised by her dark wavy hair, it made Zig fall in love at first sight. He wanted to get to know her, but he didn’t know if she ever wanted to be with someone like him, a man with a dark secret. 

When Emma was harassed by Sebastian, Zig had to interfere; not because he wanted to get into more trouble, but he just couldn’t stand the thought of Emma getting hurt. He boxed into Sebastian's face making him fall down to the floor after falling over other chairs around them.

That’s when Zig and Emma’s eyes meet a second time, this time closely. It was like someone turned off the world around them and it was just the two of them. Emma thanked him and tried to tell her he doesn’t need to defend her but is thankful, nevertheless.

After that Emma wanted to leave for some study session but she saw Zig was in pain and told Kaitlyn and Chris she will stay here and take care of Zig for a moment. She walked over to Zig behind the counter and took Zig’s warm hand into her colder ones. Zig looks down to her and then to their hands. If sparkles would fly out every time someone feels attracted to each other, the coffee shop would be on fire now. Zig knows now that it isn’t just himself who feels this attraction but also Emma who got a slight blush on her clear skin trying to hide it while looking down onto Zig’s hand. 

Zig and Emma talked about the incident that happened and that Emma will forever be grateful for what he has done for her today. But time ends and Emma actually had to leave for the study session. Before leaving she writes down her phone number one a serviette and then looking into Zig dark brown eyes one last time before leaving the coffee shop. 

 

The whole night Zig wasn’t able to stop smiling or thinking about her. That there was chemistry between them was obvious, but Zig wasn’t able to oversee the odd feeling about this relationship. Especially when Chris looked back at Zig with a stern face. Back then it was like a dagger through his heart. It made his thoughts go wild. 

 

But again, when Zig meet Emma at the club, she hasn’t shown the signal that she might be taken. She was happy to see him and even told him that she hoped to run into him.

They spent a lovely evening together at that concert, they laughed about odd jokes, they got to know each other better. But information about relationships wasn’t a part of it. 

When Emma and Zig parted, he still had the feeling that Emma is out of his league. 

 

That was confirmed when they were close to hooking up. Zig was surprised when Emma kissed him when he felt her soft lips on his. When he was able to pull her close to him, hold her close. When he pushed her against the wall and explored every exposed skin of her, it was not in his mind that the woman in front of him is taken. He will never forget the way his heart broke when they got interrupted by a call on her phone when he saw Chris name with a heart behind it. When she admits that she is actually taken but had a row with Chris and just wanted to feel better. 

Zig felt so used, so disappointed even though deep down he knew that she is out of his league. He remembers seeing Emma’s eyes looking down, ashamed of what she just did. When she tried to reach out to him, he couldn’t let her close. He pushed her away because that is what he always does after getting hurt. 

After that he was trying to see her as less as he can. He even stopped helping Chris with the speech. Zig felt terrible about what happened. And never in his life was he able to look into Chris’ eyes while knowing he almost hooked up with Emma. He almost made her cheat on Chris. 

 

But after receiving a heated speech from Emma that he is a coward for letting all the kids with criminal records down; that he doesn’t have to talk to her or do it for her but only for those who need it; he went to that speech in front of Dean Stanford. 

That moment she felt that there was some tension between Chris and Emma. Chris barely looked at Emma, only saying a short bye and leaves her behind with Kaitlyn who walks away with the rest of the friends. 

Zig needed to know what was going on and held Emma back before she could join the friends. Then he found out the truth. Chris knew about what happened and she broke up with him because she can’t continue the way their relationship was. 

Zig shouldn’t have had the thought he had, but he just couldn’t help. He immediately thought that he might have a chance with her, now that she is single. 

 

Three months after that he took all his courage and asked her to be his girlfriend and he never had put any thought into her saying yes. He almost expected her to reject him, but she didn’t. She explained to him that the moment she met his eyes at the coffee shop she felt this unbearable desire and attraction that she was realising that she isn’t happy in her relationship. She also apologised to the hookup situation and that she hurt him in a way she never wanted to do it. 

At this moment Zig couldn’t stop dreaming about their future, couldn’t stop smiling even though he tried to hide it. But that love story hasn’t stopped here. 

 

During Emma’s Sophomore, they spend only great times together. Emma supporting him in a football game – in his very first one as a Freshman student of Hartfeld. Cheering up while he dances ballet. And he returns it with love and kisses. 

 

But when Emma became a Junior their relationship was put onto a huge test. Emma and Zig are sure that it wasn’t that they moved in together which it made it hard for them. It was the adaption that compared of Freshman and Sophomore they now spend every day around each other. It wasn’t meeting only on weekends because university got in the way. Now it was from the morning to the end of the day. That the apartment didn’t give much space to walk different ways sometimes, might have been another reason, but for them it was just getting used to a new situation. They loved each other and the decision to move together, was something they never regretted and never will. 

It was the beginning of a new era, with confrontation about their likings – decoration, interior, colours and furniture. It wasn’t easy but they made it. The apartment became a beautiful home for both of them, with interior, decoration and furniture they both decided for. 

But then the situation with Nathan started. It wasn’t that he thought Emma would ever cheat, but he couldn’t stop the train of thoughts. She almost cheated on Chris after a row, and during this time Zig and Emma had arguments that lead to not speaking to each other for days. There was a distance between them, a distance that was hard to overcome. 

Those doubts Zig had weren’t confirmed. When Emma came home and sit onto the bed, knees pulled onto her chest. Zig knew something was wrong but every time he tried to speak to her, she pushed him away and put that distance between her. He remembers that Emma stopped him from going away again. 

He saw the teary eyes, the trembling lips and the dark circles underneath her eyes. It was a moment he wished to never see. It broke his heart like he had all those feelings as he went through what she had gone through. 

That was another moment of love winning over arguments. Love winning about doubts and bad times. 

For both 2017 ends well with Nathan in jail, Beau and Kassidy also in custody and Emma free, free from all worries and open for good memories with Zig. 

 

And Zig brought her good memories. The first thing he bought when their Senior year started was a baby husky. He will never forget the shining in her eyes when he came in with this cute ball of fluff. 

When Emma sat with her friends in that coffee shop on the 14th September, she was talking about getting a husky when she is older and Zig heard it, but never admitted it. 

At that moment, Emma realised that he paid attention to their conversation, that he actually had an interest in her from the very first moment. 

That little husky was the light in Emma and Zig lives. It was like being parents of a little baby. 

But the good memories were shadowed with bad memories again. It was like fate doesn’t want them to be together. And the worst, this time arguments and future came between Zig and Emma’s love. 

It was the first time after being together for two and a half years that they ended the relationship. Emma actually broke up with Zig and left Hartfeld or rather say the US. 

Zig hated himself for not holding her back, but he wanted her to be happy. And he didn’t want to hold her back. But he was devastated. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep. All his mind could do was thinking about her, about the great moments. Most of the day he cuddled with the baby husky who missed his mommy as much as Zig missed her. 

And then he couldn’t hold back and flew after her to get her back. He flew to London and searched in the whole city for her until he found her and let all his feeling out. He remembers even sharing some tears while begging for her to come back. He mentioned little baby husky, the empty apartment, the cold bed and all the great memories they shared and how their love always won over it. And that this argument they had about Tokyo or London couldn’t be the reason them to be over. 

And Emma started to cry as well. She didn’t like it here in London without him. It was like her life was nothing without the love of Zig. 

 

At the end of Senior, shortly after the end of the semester, Zig proposed to her. In front of the whole group, Zack, Tyler, Abbie, Chris, James, Reyna, Kaitlyn, Anissa and Becca. Emma was just able to whisper a yes between her sobbing and gasping. 

 

Now three months after the proposal Zig and Emma are ready to be vowed. Zig is waiting impatiently underneath the white bow in front of family and friend; next to Chris who is his man of honour and across of Zack who is the man of honour of Emma. Who would have thought Chris would be the man of honour on the side of Zig, the person who is partly the reason behind their breakup. The two men had a talk before, and Chris explained that he is not angry at him; that Emma’s and Chris relationship was over even before Zig entered their life. Zig was only the reason for them to realise their love is over and their relationship has no future.

 

Zig and Emma decided to marry in the garden of a beautiful mansion and the weather plays along. The sun shines, the temperature is the perfect weather for both to get married and there only a light breeze.

When Becca, Kaitlyn and Reyna come in their mulberry coloured bridesmaids dresses he knew Emma is close to arriving here too. 

 

“Now it gets serious,” Chris whispers into his ears.

 

“I was ready the moment she entered my life. So, let it get serious. ” Zig responds making Chris chuckle and clapping him on his shoulder.

 

Then the soft piano music starts and Emma’s father comes into the vision and then Emma. Zig gasps and the vision blurs. Zig wasn’t a person of showing his emotion freely but here, in front of everyone, seeing Emma in his wedding dress. He let the tears fall down his cheek. 

Emma wears an angelic, crème-coloured dress that hugs her body perfectly. Her beige-coloured skin seems darker through the almost white satin dress. The sun hits her like a spotlight made only for her and her hazel eyes look brighter than usual because of it. 

Zig is speechless. He had never thought that Emma could look more admirable. But here she is proving him wrong. 

 

Zig takes her hand from her father’s and smiles down to Emma. “You look amazing.” he smiles and kisses her lips, standing in front of the priest. 

 

“Thank you. But have you seen yourself?” Emma admires him. 

 

His yale-blue coloured suit and his white shirt underneath make him look handsome, more than ever. She admires how elegant but casual the suit is, and that Zig remembers that she loved the colour blue on a man. The corner of her lips raises, and she looks up into Zig dark brown eyes. 

 

“Ready?” Zig whispers and can’t stop his grinning. 

 

“Ready,” Emma says and turns over to the priest who starts her speech. 

 

“Emma and Zig – Today you came here as individuals, but you will leave her as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties and take a step further in human life. The story of your life together has begun years ago and had a whole roller-coaster ahead. You mastered it as great as you could, and everyone here already knows that you will master every obstacle life might bring. All those present have come to celebrate your love and commitment this day – eager to a part of the story not yet told. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities.”

 

The whole time the priest holds the speech, Zig and Emma stare into each other eyes, holding each other hands and beaming about the thought of being husband and wife in any minute. 

  
“Now, the two had prepared vows on their own. Zig, do you want to start?” the priest suggests. 

“Yes.” Zig clears his throat and smiles nervously. “Today, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend who will listen to every problem you might have, no matter how small it is and your lover who carries the weight of any obstacles together with you. Let me be the shoulder you lean on when you need it, the rock on which you rest if life exhausting you, the companion of your life for every decision you make. With you, I walk my path from this day forward.” Zig smiles and puts the ring onto her finger. 

Emma sobs but at the same time she can’t stop her grinning with her shaky voice she continues: “Today, I promise you to never let go of your hand, that the hand I take now will be the same one I hold in the autumn of our love.” Emma puts the ring on Zig’s finger.

 

After that, they keep holding hands until the priest says the words they’ve been waiting to hear. 

“With this, I announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now.” 

Zig let go of her hand, but only to reach out for her face. He gently takes her head into his hands, gazing into her hazel eyes full of desire, happiness and the unbelievable feeling of her being his wife. But it was still a different situation. While he holds her, he knows that all of his friend and family sees it. Without knowing why his heart races. Is it that her parents are watching? Or his parents? He can’t put his finger on it. But he pushes the fear aside and only concentrates on her. 

He slowly leans down and captures her lips into a soft but hungry kiss. When their lips meet the world around Zig and Emma disappear. It is like, now only the two exist. All the thought Zig had before the kiss disappeared instantly. The only focus he has now, are her lips on his, her hands caressing his back underneath his jacket, her warm body in his hands. 

Zig could kiss her longer but Chris and Zack interrupt them by making jokes about getting a room. It makes Zig and Emma come back into reality. They reluctantly break the kiss, but still having their forehead leaned into each other.  

“I love you, Emma Ortega,” Zig says with a hoarse voice.

Emma kisses his nose and then looks into his eyes. “And I love you, Zig Ortega.” she takes his hand and walks down the aisle, together with Zig on her hand. 

The rest of the night Zig and Emma celebrate together with their family and friends that their love has won. That their love has overcome, arguments, jealousy, new situations and different future plans. Their love will overcome anything because, in those years from 2015 to now, the love has grown to an indestructible power that will destroy every obstacle that life brings.


End file.
